


Conferences

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: It had been a rough few weeks that Jack was actually looking forward to the five day conference with his Welsh factotum Ianto.  Yes five days….just him and Ianto at a conference….





	Conferences

Conference

It had been a rough few weeks that Jack was actually looking forward to the five day conference with his Welsh factotum Ianto.  Yes five days….just him and Ianto at a conference….

Jack sat in his office ignoring the paperwork on his desk and absently mindedly chewed on a pen while shifting side to side in his chair staring at nothing on his wall. He could hear the mindless chatter of his team while they worked. Gwen seemed to be keeping up both parts of the conversations by the sound of it.

Ianto came in, looked at Jack then, very deliberately, set another pile of paper work on top of the pile Jack was supposed to be working on.

“Taxing day today Sir?” Ianto inquired with a raise eyebrow.

“When do we leave for the conference?” Jack asked in a manner of a child asking when he gets to open his present.

“When your paperwork is done,” Ianto said. Jack stuck his tongue out and Ianto signed the long suffering sigh of all administrative assistant who’s boss acts more like a child than a grown up, “or thirteen hundred hours, whichever comes first.” The last said with a wink.

“Jack?” Gwen said pushing her way into the office. Jack saw the slight frown appear on Ianto’s face then disappear leaving that perfected blank mask.

“Oh, Ianto can I talk to Jack, privately.” Gwen began to move around Ianto.

“Actually Gwen, Ianto and I need a few more minutes so perhaps you could wait.” Jack replied standing up.

Gwen pulled back slightly shocked, then looked at Jack. Jack only nodded for Gwen to leave, “Oh…well then…” The Welshwoman practically marched out, her back straight and a faint flush creeping up her neck. She heard the door close behind her and the snick of a lock.

Jack closed the door behind Gwen then approached Ianto who looked at Jack a range of emotions playing across his face as he closed his eyes and sighed. Jack pulled Ianto into a hug, he knew Gwen had been taxing their relationship as of late. Jack has noticed she has been demanding more of his attention in bigger displays of emotional demands. Anytime Ianto was alone with Jack during working hours she would barge her way into his office trying to dismiss Ianto and insert herself.

At first Jack had found it flattering, and amusing. Who doesn’t want to be fought over by two hot looking Welshies. Jack would even play it up, basking in the attention, winding Gwen up just to see how far she would go. It wasn’t until Ianto had declined Jack’s dinner date invitation and withdrew the small touches they shared throughout the day that Jack realized he had made a serious error in judgement. Ianto looked crestfallen as he told Jack that as he was so attracted to the Welshwoman they should make a go of it. Jack was so shocked he was rendered speechless, then chased Ianto across the hub pulling him close and apologizing profusely. He couldn’t lose Ianto, he meant so much to him the very thought that Ianto would not be in his life terrified Jack. Jack grasped that he had hurt Ianto again, making him feel diminished and second best as he flirted and lead Gwen on. Jack begged for Ianto not to end their relationship. Ianto was stunned, he didn’t know Jack actually knew the word much less how to pronounce it…or that they were in one. Jack made many promises that night first and foremost that Gwen would not intrude ever again into their relationship. Jack started to make Ianto a priority which meant taking him to conferences.

So when Gwen came into Jack’s office and tried to dismiss Ianto he stepped in, he would prove to Ianto that his word was trustworthy.

“Now, about that departure time…” Jack nuzzled Ianto and placed faint kisses on his jaw line, “couldn’t we leave just a little bit earlier.” Jack could feel Ianto smile.

Ianto nuzzled Jack back and sucked tenderly on Jack’s earlobe then whispered, “If you can sign off on the Arcadian Cruiser reports by the time I close up the tourist office, we can leave early.”

Suddenly and smoothly Ianto was out of Jack arms and moving though the office door, he threw a wink at Jack who was stunned at the sudden turn of events, he was sure there was supposed to be more kisses and groping involved, his anatomy surely thought so if his tight trousers were anything to go by, but then Ianto’s promise of an early departure had Jack scrambling to his desk.

“Jack I really need to talk to you.” Gwen came in his office and closed the door.

“Keep the door open Gwen.” Jack snapped, he knew the ploy for what it was and right now his brain was flashing, _Early Departure Early Departure_ in big bold letters across his brain. Jack rifled though the files on his desk finding the long overdue reports Ianto had wanted then set about reading and signing off on them. Jack learned the hard way to read the reports after one too many times Ianto had interjected his own notes to make sure Jack was reading the reports. _No giant pink bunnies in this one._ Jack signed off, blocking out Gwen’s voice.

“Jack,” Gwen placed her hand on Jack’s arm.

“Gwen, I’m really busy, Ianto and I are leaving for our conference today and I have to get this reports read and signed.” Jack huffed out and pulled his arm away then opened another file and started reading.

Jack heard the chair slide back as Gwen rose and her voice became louder in pitch. _You never make time for me anymore! Jack! I’m your second in command I should be going to conference with you! We have this connection and I feel you pulling away, you’re not listening to me anymore!_

Jack had tuned her out, he thinks about five minutes have gone by, which mean he has maybe five more at the most before Ianto come back down, if he is lucky maybe a tourist delayed Ianto. Last report, quick perusal… _ah no, there were not thirty seven weevils doing their best impression of the Radio City Hall Rockettts’s Eye High kicks dance that night, you sneaky little bugger Ianto Jones._ Jack signed his last report dropped it in the in tray then brought his attention to what Gwen was saying.

“… _special treatment.”_ Gwen was panting and glaring at Jack.

Jack racked his brains trying to see if he picked up anything Gwen had been ranting about….and nothing.

Jack stood up, “Gwen, I’m glad we had this talk.” Jack sees Ianto in his eye line going towards his desk. Jack grabs the folders and pushes his way around Gwen, who looks gob smacked.

“Ianto.” Jack shakes the files in his hand and set them in Ianto’s in tray. Ianto smiles.

“Very good sir, shall we go.”

“You’re not going to check them?” Jack wasn’t sure if he was relieved or dismayed, he worked hard signing off on the reports. Ianto twitched a smile and mouthed, _early departure_.

Gwen came out of Jack’s office in a huff her arms crossed her chest. She was just opening her mouth to continue when Jack yelled, “Ianto and I are off. Owen, you’re in charge, and no calls unless it is an emergency, a real emergency like if the world if going to be invaded or end!" jack thinks for a moment then, " Call for back up first!”

Jack hustled Ianto out before anyone, anyone being Gwen, could challenge and delay them.

Ianto drove to his, really their flat to pick up their bags. He had ordered a taxi to take them to the airport. Jack was positively vibrating, by the time they entered the flat.

“How long do we have?” Jack asks.

Ianto looks at his watch, “an hour before…” Ianto never finished the sentence as Jack had firmly placed his lips over Ianto’s, and maneuvered them towards the bedroom. Jack could work with an hour, he would have preferred longer but an hour would do. Besides Ianto needed this, he tells himself, it will help him relax on the flight.

Jack and Ianto lightly dozed in a post coital haze. From the hallway a faint alarm could be heard. Ianto wanted to ignore it at first and curl up to Jack for a proper kip when he remembered the conference.

“Jack Up! Conference!” The two men scrambled into the bathroom and showered. Ianto hair was still slightly damp when the taxi arrived.

They boarded the plane, Jack clasped Ianto’s hand, ordered champagne and toasted, “here’s to our week-long conference,” and clinked glasses.

The plane landed in Mykonos, Greece late in the evening. Ianto loved Greece, it was still warm despite the lateness of the hour. They took a taxi to their hotel quickly changed into more casual clothing. Ianto chose a short sleeve casual red button down shirt leaving several button undone, a pair of black trouser and black sandals. Jack chose a pair of jeans and a tight blue tee shirt and sandals. Then holding hands they went out into the night. Jack spotted the club first, it had good music and tables set out, there were a few same sex couple eating so Jack knew they would be safe, and it also was right on the beach with fantastic view of the ocean. Ianto and Jack ordered dinner and drinks from the menu, then afterwards went onto the dance floor and despite the long day, closed down the club. Jack led a very tired Welshman back to their hotel. Jack tucked Ianto into their king size bed and was crawling in when he heard his phone vibrate. Jack looked and saw five text from Gwen and two phone messages. Jack listened to the phone message and sighed. He said emergencies only. Gwen had called to ask how the conference was, how their flight was, do they think they might be back early? The other message was about Owen being completely unreasonable. Jack deleted the message and turned his phone off. He promised Ianto that he would have his undivided attention for the week long conference and it was a vow he intended to keep.

Jack smiled a week long conference with Ianto was just what he needed. Tomorrow Jack wanted to lay on the beach and work on his tan, then take Ianto swimming in the ocean.

A few days later back at the hub……………..

“Owen! Tosh!” Gwen yelled from her desk, “You are never going to believe this!”

“What?” Owen asked not really caring, Gwen had been getting on his tits all day with her constant whining. Jack and Ianto had only been gone a few days and not only has Gwen been constantly voicing her opinions that SHE should have gone with Jack being second in command, to not liking how Owen was handling things in the field. Owen had actually ordered Gwen to stop calling Jack, “He said emergency only, and you not getting your way is not an emergency!” Owen yelled at her exasperated.

“Jack and Ianto are not at a UNIT conference!” She yelled a gleam in her eye. “There is no UNIT conference in London.” Gwen was reaching for her phone when Tosh, also tired of Gwen replied quickly.

“Who said it was a UNIT conference in London? Jack only said it was a conference.”

Gwen gaped at Tosh her mouth open, “Well I thought…”Gwen turned back to her computer frowning. Jack did not explicitly say UNIT or London when she thinks about it, he didn’t say where he was going.

“Tosh, where are Jack and Ianto?” Gwen got up and head to Tosh’ computer.

“I’m not tracking them down.” Tosh said sharply making Gwen stop in her tracks.

“But.” Gwen began.

“NO!” Tosh glared at Gwen. “Leave them alone Gwen, we don’t have an emergency so we don’t need to intrude.”

“Well you might be fine with Jack and Ianto off to gods know where but I’m not.” Gwen crossed her arms across her chest. She didn’t have the skills to hack and track, only Tosh and Ianto did. She made a mental note to be trained when Jack and Ianto returned from wherever they went to. So Gwen went back to her desk and fumed.

It was a battle between Gwen, Owen and Tosh for the next few days. Gwen insisting they needed to know where Jack and Ianto went off to, to Gwen calling Jack’s mobile and leaving message demanding he call her back _right now!_ She was going to give Jack a piece of her mind when he returned.

Ianto was freshly showered and naked as he watched the ocean from their hotel room. He had opened the double door and there was a light salty breeze brushing against his body. The week had gone by so fast. He did feel refreshed and it was nice not to be interrupted by Torchwood and just have some time to themselves. Jack came up behind Ianto and wrapped his tan arms around Ianto’s waist and set his chin on Ianto shoulder.

“I’m going to miss this view.” Jack whispered in Ianto ear, “and I don’t mean the ocean.”

Ianto huffed a small laugh. Jack turned Ianto around and cupped his face. “You’re important to me Ianto, you know that. This….we will find a way to capture moments like these more often in Cardiff.”

Ianto started to pull back and opened his mouth to protest. “I promise, “Jack continued his thumb rubbing Ianto’s cheek, “I was thinking that…well I have been looking at this penthouse that overlooks Cardiff Bay, I thought…when we get back, we could move in, together.”

Ianto looked at Jack, the tenderness upon the immortals face was overwhelming. Ianto leaned close and kissed Jack’s lips softly. “Yes,” Ianto whispered. Jack captured Ianto’s lips with his own. They kissed like that until Jack lead them back to the bed for more love making. Already making plans to spend more weekends in bed together.

9 am Monday Morning at the hub…………………………………..

Gwen came though the cog wheel door in a flurry, she was anxious to confront Jack about the ‘conference,’ he was supposed on. Both Tosh and Owen had already arrived which surprised Gwen, Ianto was just heading to Jack’s office with a cup of coffee when Gwen actually ran after him.

“I can take that Ianto, I need to talk to Jack anyway.” Gwen reached out for the coffee mug when Jack appeared at his door.

“Ah Ianto, is that for me?” Jack moves smoothly towards Ianto and take the cup of coffee making sure to brush Ianto with fingers.

Gwen saw the interaction and pursed her lips, obviously Jack had not listened to a word she had said about his behavior towards Ianto.

“So where were you Jack? I know you were not in London at a UNIT conference. I know there was no UNIT conference, so just where were you?” Gwen placed her hands on her hips, challenging Jack.

Jack looked at Gwen, “who said it was a UNIT conference in London. I’m sure I didn’t did you Ianto?”

“No sir.” Ianto replied, making to move but Gwen had shifted so she was blocking them.

“So where were you then, huh?” Gwen was getting frustrated, what was Jack keeping from her?

Jack’s eyes flashed and Ianto could actually feel the anger radiating off Jack.

“We were in Mykonos.” Ianto replied, he didn’t want to, but thought it would be prudent to end the fireworks before they started.

“What? Why?” Gwen looked from Jack to Ianto in clear puzzlement.

Taking his cue form Ianto Jack replied, “Because I wanted to spend some uninterrupted time with Ianto. We haven’t been able to be together what with one thing or the other. And he…we both deserved a week off. So if that is all Gwen.” Jack turned and was walking back to his office while Ianto moved around Gwen, who was deciding whether or not to be angry for Jack leaving or hurt that he had chosen Ianto to spend the week with.

“So you just get to leave for a week and not tell us! And you took Ianto,” her voice faulted on the name, “leaving us down two people!” Gwen was not going to let this go.

 Jack turned at his office door, Ianto shook his head and started making for the archives. Gwen was not one to leave things well enough alone. Owen and Tosh were also watching, they had both already warned Jack and Ianto that Gwen was not happy and itching for a fight.

“Owen, Tosh, were either Ianto or I needed for a call?” Jack asked.

“No, we had two weevil sightings the entire week, it was bloody quiet.” Owen replied.

“That doesn’t matter!” Gwen shouted angry that Owen would not back her up, as usual. “You left and didn’t tell us where you were going?”

“Because I don’t have to.” Jack enunciated each word very carefully as if Gwen was a child.

Gwen pulled back a bit surprised by the low angry tone coming from Jack.

“But…” Gwen began, she didn’t know why they wouldn’t tell her. Why was Jack so secretive?

“Enough.” Jack’s tone said it all. Gwen would not be getting her answers. Jack walked into his office and closed the door.

Gwen looked around hoping to see Ianto, maybe he would tell her but she was guess he was already in the archives.

Gwen went back to her desk and started looking for Torchwood related cases from over the weekend.

 

A few months later……………….in the conference room

“Ianto and I will be at a conference for the next week. Tosh says the predictor indicates you should have a quiet week, but just in case I have arranged for a UNIT backup.” Jack said gathering up his reports and standing up.

“Conference again? Where are you going?” Gwen said angrily. “This isn’t fair Jack you just can’t take time off for these, ‘conferences,’ whenever you feel like it. And why does Ianto get to go?”

“Actually Gwen I can. Tosh this time you are in charge, only call for emergencies please.” Jack ignored Gwen’s sputtering. He had had enough of her as of late.

Gwen fumed for the five days Jack and Ianto were gone, frequently voicing her opinion loudly that Jack and Ianto should not be allowed to be gone at the same time. Owen really got under her skin when he challenged her that she was jealous that Jack had chosen Ianto over her. Gwen floundered, she wasn’t jealous she yelled back, she had Rhys. But there was silence for a few hours while Gwen brooded. Jack wasn’t serious about Ianto, how could he be.

Jack and Ianto arrive back on a Monday as per usual, and as usual Gwen demanded to know where they went. Although this time she decided to try and keep the jealously out of her voice.

“Spain.” Ianto said calmly.

“Spain?” Gwen replied

“For our honeymoon.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some smoopy love.


End file.
